The hard way
by K' Korrane
Summary: The chief of police must be seen as respectable and a strong leader, one of those things can also be brought to the bedroom. Smut driven Linorra, my first real attempt at a real lemon scene, hope it's not too cheesy.


So I only just watched through the legend of Korra and I kinda got this idea about halfway through book 2, I waited till I finished the series before writing just in case I risked messing something up with characters ^^;

If anything, I just really needed to write something, anything to get me out of my current rut.

In any case, hope you enjoy my little stroll down kink street.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SNAP!

"Arrgh!"

CRACK!

"Gahhh!"

SMACK!

"Ahhh fuck!"

"Don't talk back!"

The young girl's head snapped back violently as the older woman pulled hard on the leash attached to the collar around her plaything's neck, prompting a strained gasp from the teen who hunched over the side of her mistress' bed.

"Y.. yes mis-"

"I said be quiet!"

Lin scowled as the steel cables attached to her waist swung through the air and lashed at the bare skin of the young avatar's back, a deep red welt forming to join the mass of others spread over her usually smooth, dark skin. Korra bit down on her lip, her eyes clamped shut as she fought back tears, desperate to stay silent for the woman towering over her. Giving the trembling teen a few moments, a cruel smile spread across the lips of the chief of police, still gripping the leash tightly to hold the girl's head up.

The way she was dressed further expressed the way she was in this scenario, still geared up in her steel armor but modified slightly with her bending. Her body mostly on show with bare arms, legs and chest, her armor changed from defensive plating to a steel leotard. At first she had felt foolish with such a getup, but the way she could feel the air against her skin and the way her modest but shapely breasts stuck out in a display of defiance and dominance made her feel like this was right.

"Good, that's what I like to see. The avatar helpless at my feet."

Korra released her lip to let herself breathe, sweat rolling down her forehead as the pain started to fade. Through her ragged gasps she tried to keep herself under control, her body seemingly wanting to move back against the foot planted firmly against her behind but keeping still in an almost fearful paralysis. It took at least a minute for the girl to realize that nothing was happening, against her better judgement she turned her head to glance behind her, only just able to see a flash of Lin's grin before feeling a double lashing against the small of her back.

"Ahhhh!"

Slumping forward, Korra expected her head to hit the sheets so she could take a moment to catch her breath again, practically choking on her own breath as Lin jerked her neck back once more.

"You should know better than to defy your superior." Lin's voice resonated with a heavy air of authority, Korra's face heated at the strict tone being smoothly breathed down upon her. "Maybe I should push you further until you learn."

Keeping her eyes forward, still straining against the collar pulling her head back against her body's will, Korra's fingers gripped tightly at the silk sheets beneath her. Struggling slightly for air, Lin's grip on the leash hadn't let up, her slender neck being held painfully in restraint. The girl's eyes started to roll back slowly, pained gasps escaping her lips while her hands tightened their hold on the fabric in their grip.

"My my, who would've thought."

Lin's taunting tone sent a wave of heat through the teen's body, a strained whine slipping from her throat as her eyelids started to droop, she knew exactly what the woman had seen that brought about the change in tone, her toes curled in anticipation for what she knew was coming next.

"The avatar is a dirty girl, a depraved mind who can't help herself but get wet over being choked like a disobedient animal. How the mighty have fallen."

Korra's eyes were just about staring at the back of her skull when Lin finally let go, her face a deep crimson and tears rolling down her cheeks as her body was allowed to fall heavily to the bed. Lin stared down at the dark skinned girl as her chest heaved for air, coughing and spluttering, the drool spilling from her lips in a pitiful display. The smile on the older woman's face switching for a look of disgust as she looked over the avatar's toned body, her fit and muscular back covered in deep welts and shallow cuts, the occasional scar from one of the previous times she and chief Beifong had met up like this. Her eyes followed the sweat-sheened form of the girl beneath her, her well formed arms, her firm buttocks, her strong legs, and the slickness currently flowing between those strong thighs.

"Roll over Avatar."

Lin continued with her strict tone, her eyes focused on the heaving body still trying to stop herself from coughing.

"I said, on your back!"

Korra jolted against the bed, crying out as Lin's steel cables whipped viciously against the flesh of her ass, the tender skin reddening much easier than her back as the woman watched her cheeks jiggle in the most satisfying way. Going further, continuing to lash at various parts of Korra's back, waiting for the girl to obey, Lin kept her piercing gaze on the body that writhed and flinched in time with screams of pained pleasure.

"Platinum!"

Lin's eyes widened, her hands pulling back quickly to retract the cables at the sound of the safeword. Staring down at the young girl who seemed to be sobbing into the sheets, Lin closed her eyes and dipped her head, breathing a heavy sigh as she unclipped her belt and let it fall to the floor, bending her armor from her body to crawl slowly onto the bed. With a gentle slump against the stacked pillows she held out her arms to the quivering form of the avatar, giving a more tender smile as deep blue eyes met her own.

"C'mon, get over here."

Korra sniffled through her tears as she too crawled her way to Lin's side, her hand grasping weakly at the hand of the older woman who gently took it with a wider smile. Wrapping her arm around Korra's shoulders, allowing the girl to rest her head against her pale chest, Lin reached to brush her tears from her cheeks with gentle fingers.

"I guess that's your limit."

"I should be able to go further by now..."

Korra's eyes lowered to stare sadly at her own hand, the paler one holding hers giving a small reassuring squeeze.

"You're still young, Korra, you can't expect to push yourself too much with something like this so soon. The more you do this kind of thing the more your body can take."

"Kinda like training?"

Lin gave her a strange look, but followed it up with a warm smile.

"Yes, I guess you could look at it that way. Although this is somewhat more... Frowned upon."

The pair had been caught in their act once before, the second time Korra had pushed Lin to show her the way adults connected, Lin had pushed her away for weeks but finally gave in and decided to do more to try and dissuade the avatar from falling into bad habits. Her shock when Korra had not only liked the pain but screamed for more was only overshadowed by the feeling of dread when she spotted Pema at the door with an expression that could only be described as horrified. The sight of a 50 year old woman whipping a naked young teen on her bed seemed to sink in a lot faster than Lin had anticipated when the lady of Air temple island simply turned and left with a quiet statement that only seemed to drive Lin's mind into a more dominant state.

"This is the kind of thing that drove him away from you."

"-fong..."

A soft sigh escaped the woman's lips as the memory played back in her head, it was that night that had forced them to move their 'sessions' to her own apartment, where she could be sure there would be no interruptions.

"Lin?"

She hadn't even noticed the tear rolling down her cheek until she spotted the concerned look Korra was giving her, wiping it away with her thumb and forcing out her tough girl look in an attempt to cover herself.

"It's nothing, you don't have to concern yourself with me."

Korra's expression didn't change, even going as far to look more worried than before. Though with one carefully planned move, Lin managed to pull her in a new direction.

"How about, I show you the lighter side of physical relations."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know that's not the greatest cutoff point but I figured that if I was gonna follow up, maybe I should leave it up to readers to decide if I should continue. It'd probably only be like, one extra chapter, but I feel like I only really wanna do it if people actually want it, so let me know if you do ok?


End file.
